Tratando de sobrevivir
by MadameWinchester1
Summary: Fanfic donde participan Decode98, Filonauta, fabsch1, BatZombieAddict, Roxana Wesker, BeautyAngel, Dani Dixon 09, isicullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin llegó el momento que tanto esperaban, puse las ideas que mejor se me ocurrían, de hecho tenía muchas y pues me quedé con esto y además narré lo mejor que pude, espero que les guste.**

**Personajes:**

**Yo MadameWinchester1: Emilia Winchester; Decode98: Clarie Wade; Filonauta: Gail; Fabsch1: Anastasia Ferrara; Batzombieaddict: Melanie Hoult; Roxana Wesker: Dana Black Lodge; BeautyAngel: Esmeralda Lars; Dani Dixon 09: Scarlett Blake; isecullen: Lisbeth Prescott.**

* * *

**Escapando de la muerte**

En un edificio de cuatro pisos, ubicado en una de las tantas calles de un lugar cercano a Atlanta se encontraban tres jóvenes tratando de protegerse de los caminantes que rodeaban el lugar, esos jóvenes eran los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaban de aquel edificio y querían escapar, pero no tenían como hacerlo, pues aquellos seres repugnantes tenían rodeado las únicas dos puertas de salida.

Una joven del grupo de cabello castaño y ojos pardo se encontraba abrazada a su marido; un joven alto de cabello y ojos claros. Y la dama dando una vista a su alrededor dijo:

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-

El joven mantenía una mano sobre su frente tratando de pensar un plan, mientras que la otra mano rodeaba la cintura de su esposa:

-No lo sé Emilia, estoy tratando de pensar en algo, pero no se me ocurre nada-

El tercer muchacho más bajo que el otro joven, rubio de ojos verdes miraba a los otros dos con cara de tristeza, luego bajó su mirada ladeando su cabeza y coloco sus manos sobre su cadera, después de estar unos segundos en silencio escuchando los gruñidos guturales de aquellos caminantes, levanto su vista:

-A mi ya se me ocurrió algo-

La pareja se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia aquel joven, entonces el muchacho más alto pregunto:

-Dean ¿Cuál es tu plan? El lugar está rodeado por unos 50 caminantes-

-Sam, si lo sé, nosotros somos tres y ellos como cincuenta, de aquí solo dos van a salir del lugar-

-¿Dos? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bien-respondió Dean mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-Saldré por esa puerta-Apuntó con su mano izquierda la puerta ubicada al lado derecho del edificio-Atraeré la atención de los caminantes, luego ustedes salen por la puerta principal, toman el auto y se van-

El matrimonio escuchaba atentamente al rubio y les pareció un plan un poco descabellado, aunque era buena opción, era una mala idea y Emilia lo dejo claro:

-Dean, es una locura, no vas a sacrificar tu vida por nosotros, además no tienes como escapar hay una pandereta rodeando el edificio-

-Muy bien cuñadita, entonces nos quedaremos aquí a ver como este edifico se rodea cada vez más de esos repugnantes hijos de puta y luego nos convertiremos en ellos-Inquirió su cuñado con tono sarcástico

La muchacha tragó saliva algo asustada, pues no había otra manera de salir de ahí, esta miró a su marido que mantenía la mirada baja que expresaba demasiada tristeza y a la vez ira, pues aquel que quería sacrificar su vida por él y su esposa era su hermano mayor, no soportaría perder al único ser que compartía su misma sangre a lo que este enojado lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dijo:

-Dean, no lo harás, no permitiré que te mueras de esa manera-

Su hermano, lo miró por unos segundos, cerró los ojos dejando caer una lágrima y luego quito bruscamente las manos de su hermano menor:

-Sam, ¿recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño, te prometía que daría la vida por ti con tal de mantenerte a salvo? Pues este es el momento y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión-Dean, tomó los hombros de su hermano menor al ver que este cayó de rodillas al suelo, casi llorando-sé que esto es difícil, pero en el mundo que hay ahora no hay otra forma de salvarse, Sam prométeme que seguirás viviendo te mantendrás a salvo y Emilia también, ambos se cuidaran mutuamente-El rubio levanto la vista hacia donde estaba su cuñada, ella estaba tratando de no llorar, se tragaba sus lágrimas y evitaba los sollozos tapando su boca con su mano.

Luego Dean soltó a su hermano y abrió la puerta del edificio, miro por última vez a su hermano y su cuñada y luego salió del edificio diciéndoles a los otros dos:

-No miren hacia atrás, solo váyanse y no vuelvan-

El rubio llamo la atención de los caminantes, miraba la pandereta para ver si había posibilidad de saltar, pues no la había la pared media más o menos cinco metros, imposible que alguien saltara esa altura y entonces entregó su carne a esos repugnantes mientras este veía como su hermano y su cuñada lograban arrancar por la puerta principal.

El matrimonio logró llegar al auto que para variar era de Dean, un impala de color azul del año 87, Emilia abrió la puerta del lado del chofer, y antes de subir miró hacia atrás viendo como los caminantes terminaban con la vida de su cuñado, esta miro a su esposo que se encontraba del lado del copiloto, mirando también la escena llorando, pues no lo podía evitar, entonces Emilia le dijo:

-Sam, sé que esto es difícil, a mí también me duele, pero tenemos que seguir vivos y lucharemos en su honor, no dejaremos que su muerte sea en vano-

Sam no se limitó en responderle, solo asintió con una expresión quebrada, luego ambos subieron al vehículo y emprendieron un camino a solo Dios sabia a donde. En el trayecto no hablaron nada, pues estaban muy afectados por lo que paso en el edificio, después de unos diez minutos de manejar Sam se quedo dormido, mientras que Emilia conducía concentradamente por algunas calles para encontrar a su hermano mayor, mientras estaba al volante cada vez miraba calles con autos volcados, unos caminantes rondando las calles, había también basura por todos lados, era un verdadero desastre, la ciudad parecía que hubiese estado abandonada durante meses, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado casi dos semanas. Después de media hora de manejar, Emilia detuvo el auto frente a una casa pequeña, miro alrededor por si había algún caminante y no había señales de ellos, estaba todo muy silencioso, esperaba a encontrar a su hermano sano y salvo, después de unos segundos Sam despertó:

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

-Vengo por Gail, no he sabido nada de él-

Emilia bajo del vehículo con una pistola en mano, caminó a paso lento y precavida por si andaba algún caminante cerca, cuando ya estaba cerca de la casa se encontró con que todo estaba bien cerrado, con cadenas y candado. Emilia volvió al auto y al momento de sentarse su marido le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Está todo muy bien cerrado, no hay como entrar lo que significa que Gail se fue con Rick y Shanne, bueno-La joven hizo una pausa de diez segundos-eso espero-

* * *

Pero ellos no eran los únicos sobrevivientes. Casi en medio de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban un grupo de más o menos veinte personas que al parecer armaron una especie de campamento, ya que había tiendas armadas, unos cuantos vehículos y hasta una casa rodante. Cada uno de los sobrevivientes se encontraba haciendo tareas distintas, algunos lavaban ropa cerca de un rio, otros acarreaban leña, cazando, en fin muchas tareas para poder mantener bien el campamento. Uno de ellos que decía ser policía, un joven de cabello negro y ojos café que tenía pinta de líder les dijo a unos cuantos que estaban ahí cerca:

-Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, alguien va a tener que ir a la ciudad en busca de alimentos-

-Yo me ofrezco a ir-Dijo una rubia, de ojos verdes

-Andrea ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Por qué no dejas que yo valla?-Le dijo otra rubia

-Amy, por que allá es peligroso, lo más seguro es que estés aquí-

El supuesto líder estuvo de acuerdo, pero como habían quedado de acuerdo antes; nadie iría solo a la ciudad, tendrían que ir en grupo, señaló con su dedo a un chico de aspecto asiático:

-Bien, Gleen tú también irás-

Gleen lo quedó mirando un poco nervioso, pero no lo quiso demostrar, la verdad le daba miedo ir a la ciudad, porque la última vez que fue casi es atacado por unos cuantos caminantes sino fuera por su hermanastra Melanie que lo salvó a tiempo él hubiese pasado a la historia. Después de unos segundos el chico dijo:

-Está bien iré-

La hermanastra de Gleen se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que el líder le decía a su hermanastro, esta se acercó con sus grandes ojos grises y su melena rubia con mechones negros:

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas Gleen, después de lo que paso la última vez-

-Melanie por favor no empieces sé lo que estoy haciendo, esta vez tendré más cuidado-

Ella dio un suspiro cabreada y cruzó los brazos expresando algo de molestia, se le acerco un hombre de aspecto extranjero, al parecer Mexicano o algo así:

-Melanie no te preocupes, Gleen estará bien, no irá solo con Andrea, también iremos T-dog, su esposa y yo, incluso el idiota de Dixon mayor-

El asiático al escuchar la palabra Dixon se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ese hombre no lograba amistarse con ninguno del grupo, quería hacer todo a su modo y odiaba recibir órdenes:

-¿Por qué Dixon tiene que ir?-

-No lo sé, dijo algo de que quería ir a divertirse con los caminantes o algo así-Le respondió el extranjero

Y luego el grupo se fue armado a la ciudad.

En la carretera de las afuera de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre vestido de sheriff, era alto, delgado tez blanca y ojos azules, mientras conducía tomo el radio:

-Transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia. Nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la autopista 85, si alguien me copia, responda, por favor-El hombre hizo una pausa, pero no oyó respuesta alguna-Hola, hola ¿alguien puede oír mi voz? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien me escucha? Responda por favor-De nuevo hizo pausa, pero nada-Hola ¿pueden oír mi voz?-Nadie lo escuchaba, al menos eso creía él.

En el campamento de sobrevivientes, tenían una misma radio encendida donde escuchaban las palabras del hombre, la primera en contestarla fue la rubia llamada Amy:

-¿Hola?-

-¿Puedes oír mi voz?-Se escuchó del otro lado

-Sí, te escucho, estas entrando. Cambio-

-Si alguien me copia responda, por favor. Transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia. Nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la autopista 85. Si alguien me copia, responda, por favor-

-Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad-Pero no se oyó respuesta-Maldición, ¿hola? ¿hola? No puede oírme-

Casi todos los sobrevivientes de ese lugar estaban rodeando a la rubia para ver si escuchaban algo, pero un hombre de más o menos 60 años que usaba gorro de pescador le dijo:

-Trata de contactarlo de nuevo-Luego este señalo al líder de aquel grupo que estaba ahí cerca-Ven hijo sabes mejor como funciona esta cosa-

El joven clavo un hacha sobre un tronco tomo el radio:

-¿Hola? ¿hola? ¿La persona que llamó aun esta en el aire? Soy el oficial Shane Walsh, llamando al desconocido, responda, por favor-Pero no se oyó respuesta-Se fue-

* * *

Esta vez Sam manejaba el Impala, quería distraer su mente en algo, pues no quería pensar en su hermano, de cómo había quedado después de que lo devoraran los Caminantes, mientras manejaba por la carretera hacia Atlanta esperando ver algo donde refugiarse, Emilia preguntó:

-¿Hacia dónde iremos? ¿Hacia el CDC verdad?-

-No lo creo, ese lugar no es seguro-

-¿Cómo que no es seguro? Por lo que me dijeron están trabajando en la cura de este virus-

-Sí, pero hay algo de ese lugar que no lo hace seguro-Sam miro a su esposa con cara de interrogación en el rostro-Ese lugar está programado para que se autodestruya, haciendo volar en mil pedazos al que se encuentre dentro y al que trate de escapar no le sería posible-

-Quiere decir que….-

-Que el lugar no va durar mucho, tendrán que trabajar rápido para encontrar la cura-

Emilia dio un suspiro de derrota, pensando que era el fin. Para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza miro por la ventana y notó que había una patrulla estacionaba, muy similar a la que usaba su hermano:

-Sam, detén el auto, me pareció ver la patrulla de Gail-

Sam obedeció la orden, retrocedió hasta acercarse a la dicha patrulla se bajaron y efectivamente era el vehículo del hermano mayor de Emilia, miraron dentro y no había nadie, cuando de pronto escucharon un disparo.

* * *

El mismo hombre que momentos atrás se estaba comunicando por el radio al quedarse sin combustible en su patrulla, tomó un caballo que encontró en una granja después de ver a los dueños del lugar muertos en su propia casa y no por los caminantes, a causa de un suicidio.

Se fue a la ciudad de Atlanta montado en el animal, toda la ciudad estaba hecha un desastre, habían tanques militares abandonados, autos volcados, en fin, era un caos. Mientras hacia un recorrido por la ciudad paso al lado de un bus que estaba incendiado y de este salieron un par de caminantes haciendo que el caballo se inquietara, el sheriff trato de calmar al animal:

-Quieto, son sólo unos pocos; nada que no podamos superar-

Siguió rondando sobre el caballo y sobre un tanque vio como un par de aves se alimentaban de la carne de un militar ya muerto, escalofriante; cuando de pronto sintió un ruido, como de alguien corriendo, este busco con su vista y notó que era una chica de tez bronceada, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes:

-Señorita Ferrara ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¿Señor Grimmes? Eh eh, si me siento bien, creo ¿Dónde está Carl y su esposa?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto-

La chica subió al caballo después de que Grimmes se lo dijera, cuando de pronto escucharon el ruido de un helicóptero, cabalgaron hacia donde iba la aeronave, pero al doblar en una esquina se toparon con cientos de caminantes, por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de dirección, los seres repugnantes lo seguían pero más allá se encontró con mas caminantes, lograron atrapar al animal, mientras que Grimmes y Ferrara cayeron bruscamente al suelo, muchos caminantes se le venían encima, pero se defendieron lo mas que pudieron dando unas cuantas patadas. Se arrastraron hacia debajo de un tanque, cosa que no fue una buena idea pues los caminantes trataban de meterse por todos lados, el policía saco su arma y comenzó a disparar, pero las pocas balas que tenia eran imposibles para acabar con la vida de todos esos seres, Ferrara logró ver que en el tanque había una especie de entrada en la parte de abajo, esta se metió lo más rápido que pudo:

-Señor Rick, por aquí. Rápido entre-

Logró entrar, cerro la compuerta lo más rápido que pudo y ambos se arrinconaron dando suspiros de alivio, cuando voltearon su cabeza, vieron a un militar muerto, eso creían, Rick le sacó una especie de arma, pero el supuesto muerto se comenzó a mover, Ferrara dio un grito hasta que el policía saco su arma y le disparó en la cabeza:

-¿Está bien señorita Ferrara?-

-Si, si, amm prefiero que me diga Anastasia-

Rick solo asintió por ello cuando de pronto de un Radio que había en el tanque se escucho una voz decir:

-Oigan ustedes, imbéciles, ustedes en el tanque ¿Están cómodos ahí dentro?-

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Sábado 12 de Enero**_

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, Filonauta espero que no te moleste que haya elegido tu personaje como el hermano de mi personaje, pero si es así me dices y ahí veo que hago.**

**Sean pacientes, los personajes van a ir saliendo de a poco.**

**Y algo importante, sobre este tipo de fanfics hay una norma: Aquel que no comente durante tres capítulos se entenderá que no lee la historia y su personaje será eliminado.**

**Pero yo hare una excepción a esa norma, sé que no todos tienen el tiempo para leer, así que no hare caso a esa norma, solo les digo que si ya no quieren que su personaje siga en la historia me tienen que avisar con anticipación.**

**Y bienvenida sean las ideas, porque este fic es de todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva oportunidad**

El grupo del campamento realizaba los deberes que les correspondían a cada uno, mientras que otros estaban rondando el bosque y otros yendo a la ciudad en busca de provisiones.

Amy y Melanie fueron en busca de algunos hongos comestibles por entre medio de los arboles, ambas se agacharon frente a uno de esas cosas, Amy cogió uno:

-¿Serán estos? ¿Crees que sean comestibles?-

-Bueno-Respondió Melanie mientras echaba otros de esos hongos en su cubeta-Tendríamos que decirle a Shanne que los pruebe y ojala le den alergia-

Ambas chicas se rieron por aquel comentario.

De pronto escuchan el crujido de unas hojas.

Ambas se asustaron.

Se dieron la espalda una a la otra.

Amy apuntando con una pistola.

Melanie preparada con su hacha.

Podía ser algún caminante.

Las pisadas de hoja se hacían cada vez más fuertes

Temían lo peor.

Las pisadas solo se trataban de uno más del grupo de sobrevivientes.

Un joven alto de cabello y ojos marrones.

Melanie bajo su hacha:

-Billie, que susto nos diste-

-Que extraño, si no soy tan feo-

-''Tan'', bien dicho-Le dijo Melanie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-En fin, vengo por ustedes Shanne me envió a buscarlas-

-Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer que solo mandar y mandar-Dijo Amy con tono de cabreada.

Los tres jóvenes volvieron al campamento.

Las chicas fueron en donde estaba Lori, cerca de una fogata.

Billie se fue hablar con Shanne.

-¿Segura que son comestibles?-Preguntó Amy a Lori después de entregarle la cubeta

-Creo que si, se lo preguntare a Shanne luego-Respondió mientras vaciaba la cubeta en una olla o algo así.

Lori se fue del lugar con una cubeta en mano, dejando a las dos chicas a cargo del fuego.

Amy volteo su cabeza hacia su derecha, notó como Billie miraba a Melanie:

-Melanie, no voltees, pero creo que Billie te está viendo, al parecer le gustas-

Melanie igual volteó hacia atrás disimuladamente, luego volvió su mirada a Amy, sonriendo:

-No creo que estemos en el momento adecuado para pensar en quien le gusta a quien, ni en el mundo adecuado-

-¿Cómo crees que estén los demás en la ciudad?-Preguntó Amy tratando de cambiar el tema.

* * *

Quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz, tal vez sería su salvación.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a mirar el Radio:

-Oigan ¿Alguno de ustedes dos, aun sigue vivo?-

Rick caminó hacia el radio, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo que provocó que Anastasia se riera en su interior.

Se sobó la cabeza y luego se acercó al Radio:

-Hola, Hola-

-Ahí estas. Tenía mis dudas. ¿Ambos están bien?-

-Sí, ambos lo estamos ¿Dónde estás? ¿Afuera? ¿Puedes vernos?-

-Sí, puedo verlos, están rodeados de caminantes. Esas son malas noticias-

-¿Hay buenas noticias?-

-No-

-Escucha, quien quiera que seas, no me importa decirte que estoy un poco preocupado aquí adentro-

-Amigo, deberías verlo desde aquí. Te estarías llevando tremendo susto-

-¿Tienes algún consejo?-

-Sí, te diría que salgan de ahí-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué salgamos de acá?-

-Mi idea no es tan torpe como suena. Tienes ojos acá afuera. Hay un solo raro subido al tanque y los otros bajaron y se unieron al frenesí de comida donde tiraron al caballo ¿Me sigues?-

-Sí, te sigo-

-Está bien, la calle del otro lado del tanque está más vacía. Si te mueves ahora, mientras están distraídos tienes una posibilidad ¿tienes municiones?-

-En un bolso que dejé afuera y armas ¿Puedo alcanzarlo?-

-Olvídate del bolso, no es una opción. ¿Qué tienes contigo?-

Antes de que Rick se moviera para buscar algo dentro del tanque, Anastasia le mostró con su mano una especie de gas lacrimógeno, el sheriff la tomó y solo asintió:

-Tengo una Baretta con un cargador, 15 balas-Dijo en la Radio

-Que valgan la pena, bajen por la derecha del tanque, sigan caminando en esa dirección. Hay un callejón al final de la calle, a unos 45 metros. Estén ahí-

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿No estuviste escuchando? Te estás quedando sin tiempo-

-Cierto-

Rick salió por el compartimento de arriba del tanque.

Le disparo al único caminante que se encontraba encima.

Tomó de la mano a la chica y ambos saltaron hacia tierra firme

Era un gran riesgo ya que estaban rodeados por unos cuantos caminantes.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba correr.

* * *

El matrimonio Winchester buscaba el origen del disparo.

Creían que se iban a escuchar más.

Pero solo se escuchó uno.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Emilia reconoció a su hermano tan solo con ver su cabello rubio y al ver a un caminante tirado al suelo frente a él:

-Gail-

Gail se volteó y se mostró tan sorprendido:

-Emilia, Sam, creí que ustedes….olvídenlo-

-Pues te equivocas cuñado, aquí nos ves sanos y salvo-Dice Sam sabiendo a lo que Gail se refería.

Sam miro a su alrededor como buscando a alguien:

-¿Sabes algo de Rick o Shanne?-

Gail guardo su pistola en su pantalón:

-La última vez que supe de ellos estaban persiguiendo a un hombre en un auto robado o algo así-

-¿Entonces estas solo?-Le preguntó Emilia

Gail negó con la cabeza.

-¿Con quienes?-Replicó ella

-Síganme-Respondió Gail

Gail camino hacia donde había dejado su patrulla, él se subió a esta, encendió el motor.

Su hermana estaba parada junto a la ventana con interrogación.

El rubio preguntó:

-¿Tienen el combustible suficiente para recorrer unos 105 kilómetros?-

Emilia miró a Sam para que respondiera:

-Sí, si alcanza, incluso para más kilómetros-

Gail arrancó el auto.

Los otros dos lo siguieron detrás en su propio vehículo.

Después de una hora de viaje aproximadamente, Gail estacionó la patrulla a lo que parecer era un motel ubicado en la carretera.

Se veía habitado.

Había luces encendidas.

De adentro salieron unas cuantas personas.

Otras llegaban de otras direcciones, al parecer ya habían estado en ese lugar antes.

Los Winchester bajaron de su auto, caminando hacia el motel.

El primero en acercarse a ellos fue un joven de más o menos 23 años, de cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, estrechando su mano a la pareja:

-Hola soy Jason Bell y ¿ustedes son?-

-Hola soy Sam Winchester y ella es mi esposa Emilia-

-¿Ninguno ha sido mordido verdad?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien pueden quedarse. Clarie ¿Puedes mostrarles a nuestros invitados su cuarto-

Sam y Emilia se miraron ¿Dijo cuarto? Significa que tendrían que quedarse ahí.

* * *

Mientras corrían él disparaba a los caminantes que más se le acercaban.

Con su otra mano tenia sujetada la mano de la joven.

Seguían corriendo hasta que un joven de aspecto asiático los detuvo:

-No muerto, vamos, vamos-

Los tres comenzaron a correr a lo que al parecer era un callejón de entre dos edificios.

El asiático les señaló que corrieran lo más rápido que pudieran.

El chico subió por una escalera, seguido por Anastasia y finalmente Rick.

Lograron subir a un balcón, miraban hacia abajo como cientos de caminantes habían rodeado la escalera tratando de alcanzar a aquellos tres.

Anastasia miraba al asiático muy agradecida:

-Gracias chico extraño, de no haber sido por ti, nosotros seriamos uno de ellos-

-Solo hago lo que me gustaría que hicieran conmigo si estoy en peligro-

Rick miro al joven que le salvó la vida, estrechó su mano:

-Rick, gracias-

-Glenn, de nada-Le respondió el saludo.

Glenn miro a la chica esperando su nombre.

-Anastasia Ferrara-

-Un gusto-Dijo el asiático

Rick guardó su arma en la mochila de Glenn.

Los tres se apoyaron sobre el barandal mirando hacia abajo.

El panorama se veía feo, los caminantes estaban comenzando a subir.

Glenn tomó la palabra:

-Lo positivo es que la caída será lo que los mate. Soy de los que ven el vaso medio lleno-

Miraron hacia arriba, aun habían pisos que subir.

Los tres subieron hasta la azotea.

Rick hizo una pregunta a Glenn:

-¿Tú pusiste las barricadas?-

-Alguien lo hizo. Supongo que fue cuando invadieron la ciudad. Quien lo haya hecho, pensaba que muchos raros no podrían pasarlas-

Anastasia dio a conocer una duda que tenía:

-Cambiando el tema. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste para salvarnos?-

Rick siguió:

-Yo iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo-

-Llámenlo estupidez o inocente esperanza, pero si alguna vez estoy tan hundido en la mierda, alguien podría hacerlo por mí, supongo que soy más imbécil que ustedes-

Dijo Glenn mientras entraba a lo que al parecer era una puerta de emergencia.

Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencias.

El asiático tenía un Radio:

-Regresé. Tengo dos invitados, más cuatro raros en el callejón-

Llegaron al primer piso, había cuatro caminantes.

De una de las salidas del edificio salieron dos hombres con unos bates a golpear a dos de los caminantes.

Glenn se metió por esa puerta seguido por Rick y Anastasia.

Después de acabar con esos raros uno de ellos dijo:

-Morales, vamos-

* * *

Clarie era una joven de cabello negro con ondas y de ojos celestes.

Le estaba mostrando el motel a los Winchester.

Clarie iba de la mano de su hermanita de diez años:

-Desde que comenzó todo esto, jamás se despega de mí-

Emilia se puso a la altura de la niña:

-Pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lily-

-Lily, bonito nombre ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?-

La niña solo asintió.

Al parecer Clarie era la ayudante del lugar o quizás la amiga del dueño.

De la nada aparece un caballero alto, de cabello marrón, ojos azules junto a dos niñas, una de ellas era de cabello castaño teñido de rojo en las puntas y ojos marrones, la otra era casi de su mismo aspecto, al parecer eran hermanas.

Clarie le dijo algo al señor:

-Señor Blake ¿ya se va?-

-Asi es Clarie y me llevo a Scarlett y a Penny conmigo-

Blake miró a los otros dos que acompañaban a Clarie.

-Soy Philip Blake, me hubiese encantado charlar más con ustedes, pero mis hijas y yo tenemos que irnos-

Emilia y Sam se presentaron.

El hombre se fue.

Clarie llevó al matrimonio hasta el segundo piso, les mostró cual era su habitación.

Emilia tenía una pregunta desde hace un momento.

-¿Por qué ese hombre se fue así nada más? Este lugar parece seguro-

-Perdió a su esposa hace poco y hoy día en la mañana se levanto diciendo que se quería ir con sus hijas, que va crear una pequeña ciudad para mantener a los sobrevivientes a salvo, nos preguntó si alguno de nosotros quería ir con él, la verdad ninguno aceptó-

-¿Por qué nadie acepto?-

Su esposo fue el que se molestó en dar el porque:

-Porque entre permanecer dentro de un motel que parece seguro y entre irse a una ciudad que aun no existe, es más seguro estar en el motel-

-Tiene razón-Dijo Clarie-Los dejo para que se acomoden-

* * *

En el campamento, el más viejo de todos; Dale estaba revisando una manguera defectuosa de su RV junto a un joven al parecer llamado Jim.

Amy estaba inquieta moviéndose de un lado a otro:

-Melanie estoy preocupada por Andrea ya debería haber vuelto-

Dale dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su vista hacia la rubia:

-Preocuparse no lo hará-

Melanie quien estaba de brazos cruzados dijo:

-Dale tiene razón, de seguro vienen en camino, solo espero que Glenn este bien-

De pronto se escuchó el Radio, esta vez estaba sobre la RV, de seguro era para que agarre mejor señal:

-Hola campamento base ¿Alguien puede oírme? Habla T-dog ¿Alguien me oye?-

Dale fue el primero en subir a la RV a contestar el Radio:

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? La recepción es mala aquí, repite, repite-

-¿Shanne eres tú? Estamos en graves problemas, estamos atrapados en la tienda, Hay caminantes por todos lados, cientos, estamos rodeados-

-T-dog, repite eso último, repite-

Pero la señal se fue.

Todos se miraban preocupados entre sí.

Al parecer el resto que fue a la ciudad ya no podrían regresar.

Melanie se reprochaba ella misma el no haber ido con su hermanastro Glenn.

Había un silencio incomodo que Lori se encargo de romper:

-Dijo en la tienda-

-Yo también lo oí-Dijo Dale

Lori tenía la intención de ir a buscarlos, pero al parecer había que pedir permiso a:

-Shanne-

-De ninguna manera, no iremos en busca de ellos, no ponemos en peligro al resto del grupo, todos saben eso-

Ese comentario fastidió mucho a los que estaban cerca, sobre todo a Amy y a Melanie:

-¿Así que simplemente la dejaremos ahí?-Dejó en claro Amy a Shanne

-Mira Amy, sé que esto es difícil-

-Ella se ofreció a ir para poder ayudar al resto de nosotros-

-Lo sé y sabia de los riesgos, ¿Cierto? Mira si está atrapada, está acabada, así que solo tendremos que lidiar con eso, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

Fue un comentario estúpido y todos se dieron cuenta.

Amy dijo su última frase y luego se fue:

-Es mi hermana, hijo de puta-

Melanie no lo podía creer, su hermanastro estaba atrapado, acabado y lo peor es que Shanne no movía ni un dedo para ir en su búsqueda:

-O sea que si tu estuvieras en la misma situación que ellos, ¿Te gustaría que te dejen abandonado cierto?-

-Trataría de escapar yo sólo-

Melanie iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Billie que apareció corriendo de entre la nada:

-Oigan, oigan encontré….-

-¿Qué encontraste? ¿Caminantes?-Preguntó Dale

-Caminantes no, sobrevivientes-

-Pues entonces tráelos-Inquirió Dale

-Lo haría si no estuvieran desmayados-

Shanne, Melanie y Lori corrieron junto a Billie hacia los supuestos sobrevivientes.

* * *

Después de haber sido salvados por Glenn, creían que ya estaban seguros hasta que la rubia del grupo apuntó a ambos con su pistola:

-Hijos de perra, deberíamos matarlos-

-Tan solo cálmate Andrea, apártate-Dijo Morales.

-Vamos, trátalos bien-Inquirió Jacqui

-¿Tratarlos bien? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Estamos muertos por culpa de estos malditos estúpidos-

-Andrea, dije que te alejes o aprieta el gatillo-Dio a conocer Morales

-Estamos muertos. Por culpa de estos dos-

Rick y Anastasia se miraron a los ojos con cara de interrogación:

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Dudó ella

-No lo entiendo-Siguió Rick

-Mira, vinimos a la ciudad a buscar provisiones ¿Sabes cuál es la clave para eso? La supervivencia ¿Sabes cuál es la clave para sobrevivir? Entrar y salir sigilosos y no disparar en las calles como si fuera el corral ok-Respondió Morales

-Cada caminante, kilómetros a la redonda te escuchó haciendo tiro al blanco-Continuó T-dog

-Hiciste sonar la campana de la cena-Dijo Andrea

-¿Entiendes el panorama ahora?-Preguntó Morales

No había como salir.

La entrada estaba rodeada de caminantes.

Uno de ellos golpeaba con una pequeña roca la puerta de vidrio.

-¿Qué diablos hacían ahí afuera de todos modos?-Preguntó Andrea

-Intentaba hacerle señas a un helicóptero-Respondió Rick

-¿Helicóptero? Viejo, esas son patrañas. No hay ningún maldito Helicóptero- Dijo T-dog

-Estabas persiguiendo una alucinación, imaginando cosas. Ocurre-Inquirió Jacqui

-Imposible que sea una alucinación, yo también lo vi y lo oí-Dijo Anastasia

Pero nadie hizo caso y Morales cambió el tema.

-Oye T-dog, prueba con esa radio ¿Puedes contactar a los otros?-

-No hay señal, quizás en el techo-

Se escucharon unos disparos que venían de la azotea.

-No, ¿Ese es Dixon?-Dice Andrea

-Vengan, vámonos-Dice Glenn a Rick y Anastasia

Subieron hasta la azotea.

Ven a un hombre disparando hacia las calles.

Morales fue el primero en llegar hasta él:

-Oye Dixon ¿Estás loco?-

Dixon se da media vuelta y se acerca hasta los demás:

-Ustedes sean más amables con el hombre del arma, es solo sentido común-

Esta vez T-Dog se le puso en frente.

-Hombre, estas gastando balas que ni tenemos y estas atrayendo más de ellos hacia nosotros hombre, solo cálmate-

-Suficiente con tener todo el día en mi culo a este vendedor de tacos ¿Ahora voy a recibir órdenes de ti? No lo creo, ese será el día-

-¿Ese será el día? ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme?-Manifestó T-dog algo molesto.

-Oye, T-dog, solo déjalo, Merle solo cálmate ¿Esta bien? Tenemos suficientes problemas-Dice Morales.

Pero fue ignorado y Merle continúo hablando:

-¿Quieres saber el día? Te diré señor ''you'', será el día que acepte órdenes de un negrito-

Comentario racista que provoca el enojo de T-dog:

-Hijo de…-

Pero su puño no alcanzó a tocar el rostro de Merle.

Merle le pegó en el rostro con su escopeta, haciendo que T-dog cayera al suelo.

Siguió dándole patadas en el suelo.

Los demás trataban de terminar la pelea, gritándole a Dixon.

Morales se acercó para separarlo, mala decisión; recibió un golpe en la panza.

Anastasia muy enojada también decide tratar de separarlo.

Pero aun siendo mujer, recibe un golpe por parte de Dixon, haciendo que la muchacha cayera desmayada, sobre los brazos de Rick.

* * *

Después de que ambos acomodaran sus cosas en la habitación, bajaron y se encontraron a Jason, el dueño del motel.

-Gracias por dejar quedarnos-Le dice Emilia

-No hay problema, en el mundo que estamos ahora la ayuda es necesaria-

-¿Y recibe a todos los que llegan? ¿Así nada más? ¿si alguna entrevista o algo?-Pregunta Sam

Jason lo mira con cara de extrañado, Emilia se sintió un poco incomoda, pero su esposo tenia sus razones para ser asi:

-Disculpe por la actitud de mi esposo, él era Agente Federal y ya sabe como son, suelen ser muy desconfiados-

-Entiendo-Dice Jason-¿Sabes? No eres el único Agente Federal aquí, hay otros, creo que se apellidan Prescott o algo así-

* * *

Rato después Anastasia despierta, trataba de incorporarse de a poco, veía borroso hasta que aclaro su vista.

Notó al imbécil que le pego esposado en una de las cañerías y tenía un gran moretón en el ojo:

-Por fin despiertas dulzura. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y me sacas de aquí? ¿Y nos vamos los dos solos a sobrevivir?-

Estando un poco mareada, Anastasia se levantó de su lugar.

Caminó hasta Merle y le proporcionó una patada:

-Cierra la boca puto maricón, no creas que por ser mujer soy más débil que tú-

-Perra insolente, eso te pasa por meterte en peleas de hombres-

Anastasia se volvió a marear, pero no lo quiso demostrar, volvió al lugar donde había despertado y al lado estaba T-dog comunicándose con su Radio.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me copia? Espero oír la voz de alguien, porque estoy cansado de oír la mía-

-Sí, bueno ya somos dos ¿Por qué no apagas esa porquería? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza niño-Dijo Merle

-¿Por qué no sacas tu cabeza de tu trasero? Quizás el dolor de cabeza se vaya, intenta ser positivo para variar, maldición-

-Te diré algo, si me liberas de estas esposas seré tan positivo como Sammy Sunshine, para ti. ¿Ves esa sierra en esa bolsa de herramientas, tráemela, hare que valga la pena ¿Qué dices viejo? Vamos-

-Así puedes darme otra paliza o llamarme negrito o peor aún darle una paliza a una mujer, puto maricón-

-Aun así-Dijo anastasia-¿Cómo rayos lograron esposarlo a la cañería?-

-Fue a gracias a tu amigo, el policía. Se molestó tanto por el golpe que te dio que le pego con su pistola y luego lo esposo ahí donde lo ves-Responde T-dog

-Vamos, no fue personal, es solo que tu tipo y mi tipo no se hicieron para que se mezclen T-dog, no significa que no podamos trabajar juntos, negociar, siempre que haya algún beneficio mutuo involucrado, entonces acerca de esa sierra-Siguió Merle ignorando la situación de Anastasia.

-Supongo que también quieres que te consiga ese rifle de allí, así ¿Puedes dispararle al policía cuando vuelva cierto?-Dice T-dog con sarcasmo.

De pronto llega el resto del grupo, por donde mismo habían entrado antes.

Rick se acerco a Anastasia:

-Que alivio que despertaras ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La chica solo asintió.

Se puso de pie y miró hacia las calles de la ciudad como lo hacia el resto del grupo.

El panorama no se veía bueno.

Estaba rodeado de caminantes, había miles.

Rick miraba con unos binoculares que le facilitó Morales:

-En esa construcción, los camiones. Siempre los tienen listos-

Al parecer la idea de Rick era tomar ese camión para luego salir de la ciudad.

Era una mala idea y Glenn lo dejó claro:

-Nunca podrás pasar a los caminantes-

-Nos sacaste de ese tanque-Inquirió Anastasia

-Sí, pero mientras comían, estaban distraídos-

-¿Podemos distraerlos de nuevo?-Pregunta Rick-Los atrae el sonido ¿verdad?-

-Si, como perros, escuchan algo, vienen-

-¿Qué más?-

-¿Además de que te escuchen?-Siguió Morales-Te ven, te huelen y si te atrapan, te comen-

-¿Pueden notarnos por el olor?-Duda Anastasia

-¿Y tú no?-Replica Glenn

-Huelen a muertos, nosotros no. Es muy distinto-Finalizó Andrea

A Anastasia se le ocurrió una idea con eso que dijo Andrea:

-Se me ocurrió algo-

Todos la miraban atentos a que de su idea:

-Podríamos ir por uno de esos caminantes, matarlo y luego partirlo con un hacha para después empaparnos con su sangre, entonces así tenemos el olor de ellos y podremos tomar el camión si ningún problema, suena arriesgado lo sé-

-Es una idea estúpida-Dice Glenn

-Además de sádica-continuó T-dog

-¿Tienen una mejor idea?-Dice Anastasia

Al final se quedaron con lo que la chica dijo, tomaron un cuerpo de esos raros.

Rick y Morales lo destripaban con el hacha.

Todos daban arcadas ante la escena, ¿resultado final? Que Glenn vomitara.

Después de ponerse unos delantales blancos y unos guantes, cada uno fue sacando partes del ser repugnante y luego se empaparon de sus entrañas.

Los que salieron a exponerse al peligro fueron Rick, Glenn y Anastasia.

Iban caminando entre los caminantes de manera torpe, como lo hacían ellos.

El plan al parecer estaba funcionando.

Los caminantes pasaban al lado de ellos como si nada.

-Va a funcionar, no puedo creerlo-Murmura Glenn

-Glenn cierra la boca-Le dice Anastasia.

Sin una palabra más, siguieron caminando en dirección hacia el camión.

Iba todo bien o eso parecía.

De pronto comenzó a llover.

-¿El olor se está lavando verdad?-Pregunta Glenn asustado.

-No, no le esta-Le responde Rick

-O quizás sí-Dice Anastasia.

Definitivamente la lluvia había llegado en un mal momento.

El plan se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Pero lo bueno, el camión estaba cerca.

Aun podían seguir intentándolo.

Hasta que un caminante se acerco a ellos y Rick le dio con un hacha que llevaba en mano:

-Corran-

Corrieron con toda la adrenalina en sus cuerpos.

Saltaron la valla, eso era bueno, así les daría tiempo para llegar al camión.

Por fin lo lograron, subieron al vehículo.

Ahora la segunda parte del plan, era llevar el camión hacia donde se encontraban los demás para recogerlos.

Pero los caminantes estaban rodeando el edificio.

-Están por todas partes-Dice Glenn.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-Pregunta Anastasia.

-Nose, tú eres la de las ideas-Dice Glenn

-Tienen que alejarlos, esas puertas corredizas que están a la entrada de la tienda esa zona es la que necesito despejada, contacta a tus amigos diles que bajen ahí y que estén listos-

-¿Y cómo alejamos los raros? Me perdí esa parte-Dice Glenn

-Con ruido-

Rick estacionó el camión cerca de un auto deportivo de color rojo, se bajo del vehículo, quebró el vidrio del lado del chofer, movió unos cables y la alarma comenzó a sonar sin cesar, Anastasia y Glenn subieron al deportivo con el asiático de chofer comenzó a manejar y los caminantes de a poco se fueron saliendo de la zona que Rick necesitaba.

_**Próximo capítulo: Miércoles 16 de enero**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sean pacientes con sus personajes, saldrán de a poco es que son demasiados, muchos muchísimos.**

**Y como podrán notar están los sobrevivientes del campamento y hay otros en un Motel, esa parte la inventé yo, pero tranquilos más adelante ambos grupos se juntaran quedando fijos en un solo lugar.**

**Advierto que algunas personas que eligieron como familia pueden morir a causa de los caminantes o quizás por otras cosas ¿Quién sabe?**

**Si hay algo que no les gusto me lo hacen saber en un mp, luego yo cambio el trayecto de la idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Se que vienen con la esperanza de encontrar el tercer capitulo actualizado, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo, es que justo hoy me voy de vacaciones. Mis padres habían dicho que nos vamos en dos semanas, pero cambiaron de opinión y vamos a comenzar nuestras vacaciones hoy miércoles, siempre dicen una cosa y al final terminamos haciendo otra.

En fin, solo les digo esto para que no se asusten, no voy a dejar el fic de lado, es más ya tengo el tercer capitulo de la serie escrito en el Word, solo me falta editarlo, lo voy hacer durante esta semana y cuando encuentre un ciber lo voy actualizar; hacia donde voy no hay Internet.

Bueno me despido sin nada más, lamento las molestias, se cuidan

Bye bye.


End file.
